Bets, the Truesdales and cross dressing
by Blue Sysin
Summary: Chazz lost to Jaden, now he's paying up for it, Jaden has blackmail on Chazz, so he's under Jaden's mercy. But anything, oh anything Jaden, Dont let Chazz be seen Zane and Syrus! Who are secretly in love with him . While he's in love with them. Warning: Severe Yaoi, lemon, toys, and Crossdressing. Zane/Chazz Syrus/Chazz


**"Ah! Pervert! What the hell!" Some guy just randomly grabbed his ass "Jaden please remind me why we're doing this..." Chazz let out a long sigh as he face-palmed.**

"Because, you lost our last duel and it seems like you rock the cross dressing, I mean no one can really that your a guy, despite the lack of chest, you do look cute" Jaden reminded him.

Chazz Princeton, officially lost all of his pride today. He was in a frills, lace, and bows. Knee high black boots, lacy thigh high socks, black pleated miniskirt, figure-fitting black short sleeve collar shirt, loose purple tie, and lacy fingerless gloves. Did it stop? No! He had to get his hair straitened so it was longer and flowing, stupid white bow and painted black nails! God where Jaden find all of this stuff?! Ugh this is crazy! Plus he has to do whatever this slifer slacker tells him to do! Worst Saturday ever!

"Hey look! It's some guys staring at you! They must be wondering if we're here on a date...hmm...Make them think we're going out" Jaden ordered.

"B-but, it's like the 5th time today! Jaddeenn!" He whined in high pitched girly tone, doing it all day really got to him, he was surprisingly good at it. The guys staring at him had been Ra Yellow Seniors, now walking up to him.

"Come on... We don't the whole school seeing those erotic snap shots and videos do they?" Chazz winced at exactly what those " erotic snap shots videos" had been.

*flash back*

1)Bound to the bed? check.

2)dressed up in a bra and lacy g-strap?Check.

3)nipple vibrators and ass vibrator equipped? Check.

4)Camera? Check.

Jaden was just looking over his mental list of things to to start Chazz Princeton's day of horror, may it start with blackmail material, and he wanted him to be wide awake to see it all, damn he was a heavy sleeper!

The brunette put the vibrators up to the highest settings (making Chazz subconsciously sweat, pant and moan) 'okay gotta record this!' He recorded a good two minutes of Chazz becoming a mess in his sleep. After that he began to pump the ass vibrator at different angles looking for his prostate, about a minute later, the poor victim shot open his eyes and let out a rather loud moan. He surely was shocked to see what he looked like.

" S-slacker...wha-what are you...doing!" the victim let out shakily .

" Taking a few photos" jaden said plainly as he at least took 40 pictures of Chazz looking like a wanton whore. "Hmm, you seem perky enough"

"P-perky?" Chazz's mind was becoming cloudy.

"Yup, I mean look at your nipples, their so stiff! Your hard on too!" Jaden pointed out as he ripped off the nipple toys and yanked out the ass toy harshly, only to be replaced by a much larger one and vibrations much more brutally harder, abusing his prostate even more.

"Mnnnhh! Ah! What, what the hell! Fucking untie me! I won't do anything! Just let me jack off!" He Was struggling against the bindings and humping the air, hoping for the slightest amount of friction, he was forgetting about his reputation for the sake of pleasure. Jaden took quite a few more pictures of Chazz in his weakest moment, then untied him. Chazz almost immediately went for his cock pumping at it furiously, his photographer just decided to record everything. "Hnn...mm..Syrus..Z-ane then went up on all fours then lowered his chest to the bed so as he thrust the vibrator into him the bed would brush up against the pink nubs of flesh on his pecs. Still pumping away at his erection and thrusting the toy within him, he started drooling at the lust and felt the coil in his stomach about to jump, and it did with him coming violently and crying out as come got onto his body some of it on his chin and on Jaden's camera. He must have forgotten that he was being recorded since he got some of the sticky stuff and massaged his balls and nipples as he began to sit up to let the vibrator's edge would be hooked to the head board so he could ride it. He had gotten more aggressive with this nipples and balls an was moaning profusely, " Mhnn, Zane.. Syrus... Fu-fuck me harder... Hnn.." With images of him riding both of the truesdale brothers and one squeeze of his cock he came the second time that morning, "Ah! Zane! Syrus!"

Jaden was just quietly recording wanting Chazz to do more, wanting to see if he could get more dirt out of him, clearly this was very shocking. 'Gosh, both of the truesdales? Does he have no idea they've already been crushing on him?'

" OH SHIT YOUR HERE! " Chazz came back to his senses grabbed a pillow to cover himself with, careful not to get any on it. He was blushing erratically and tried to clutch the pillow as Jaden had taken it away But all of his strength was taken away because something was shoved up his ass.

"Do you want to it out?" Chazz could only nod in response. "Up on all fours, and make sure your butt sticks out." Chazz did what he was told, anything to get out the didlo, it was embarrassing having Jaden watch, take photos and then yank it out, ok, he yelped, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO REMOVE IT JADEN! Jaden threw a rag and some clothes at Chazz. "Go ahead and clean up and put on those clothes" the blue student retreated to the bathroom, " And if you dare defy me for the rest of the day, everybody sees what just happened"

After Chazz was done wiping off all of the cum and sweat, he inspected the clothes and put them on hesitantly. Once he was done Jaden randomly popped in and did his hair. "Okay! Your all done! Let's go! Oh wait!" He tackled Chazz and put him belly down onto the the bed.

"Yuki! What are you doing?! Ughmff!" He felt a intrusion in his ass when Jaden lift up his skirt and pulled down the panties he had to wear. "Wh-what was that?!"

"A bullet vibrator, I have all the power of it in the palm of my hand" he said as he held up a small remote, to demonstrate he turned it up all the way, Chazz's legs jerked as he tried to fix his skirt (oh god, that sentence. TT3TT) Then Jaden turned it off and motioned for them to leave.

*End of flashback*

Chazz quickly put his arms around Jaden's neck and pushed himself onto him putting up one leg flirtatiously, " Jaden! What are we going to do now? Today has been great!" Chazz giggled ignoring the blushing guys completely.

"Oh no, please, Chalice , not in front of everyone else!" Jaden said pushing off his pseudo date but grabbing his hand right after.

"Huh, Jaden, Quite a lucky find you got there, she's awfully pretty too. Is Chalice here new to duel academy?" One of the guys asked.

"Even more important, Is this lovely lady really yours? Or I can take her?" the other one interjected.

"Yeah, she is new, where just childhood friends and -really really- close, so yes she is technically mine and I don't intend on sharing! Now back off!" The Slifer demanded possessively. "Chalice" smiled and waved innocently at them as walked away grumbling but if anyone could look into "her" eyes, they would see the bright flames of her anger.

"God damnit slacker! IM NOT- uhhgg!" she dropped to her knees abruptly, Jaden turned on the vibrator, that bastard, he's been particularly sensitive after this morning," Ok! I'll stop! Turn it off!"

"I love you on your knees -begging- me" Jaden smirked. Chazz just glared at him.

They continued to stroll around and bother people as Chazz followed Jaden's every beck and call.

~•~•~•~

It was a peaceful afternoon, Just two brothers hanging around on the dock, and for once Zane wasn't looking down on Syrus.

"Sy, why do we not do this more often? We used to get along as kids a lot, what happened again?" Zane asked his little brother.

Syrus was pain stricken when he remembered what tore him and his brother apart "We ended up both wanting the same guy remember? You ended up getting really and yeah..."

"Really? It was because of our crushes on Chazz? Er... I remember now..." he quickly brushed off the subject "Did you hear about the rumor that your friend Jaden got a really hot new girl? She's apparently a new student, her name is Chalice"

"Yeah! A whole bunch girls are talking it about it everytime we pass by, one of them says she's just a old friend though but really touchy-touchy. Wanna look for Jaden to see her?"

"No need to, look" Zane pointed at Jaden and the mystery girl as they passed by but stopped infront of them, " wait...That face...its unmistakable..."

"She's awfully beautiful..wait that's not a she!"

"It's Chazz..." they said awestruck.

Chazz started blushing furiously and tried to leave with Jaden, those where the two people she wanted to avoid the most today.

"He has the whole school fooled... Want to go see we can get under the "girl's" skirt?" Zane inquired.

"W-what? N-no way!" Syrus was blushing at the thought.

"Cool, I can have Chazz all to myself"

"No! I'll do it!" Both of them to walked up to the two a few meters away.

"Hey Sy!" Jaden waved happily and his friend waved back, " You have to meet my friend! You too Zane!"

"Yeah, many tales of this beauty are around campus" He grabbed Chalice's hand up kissed it, causing him to blush deeply.

"M-many tales indeed, " Syrus had some of his shyness peeking through, yet still followed his brother's lead, Chazz's face got redder, if possible and quickly shuffled away once they let go and stood behind Jaden, hoping he wouldn't be recognized.

"Hey, hey, guys no need to get all gentle men like on her! She's not used to it. Anyways, this is Chalice Queensby, a friend from when I was a kid, and she's just transferred here today from North tAcademy. And Chalice, these are the Truesdale brothers, Zane and Syrus, both from your dorm, Obelisk Blue."

"Wait, isn't North Academy an all guys school? How did you manage to get in?" Syrus asked with suspicion for this cover up.

"She can pull off dressing like a guy pretty well, the flat chest helps don't you think guys?" Jaden asked jokingly and Chazz hid deeper behind him.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Jaden its awfully rude to make fun of her for her body" Zane stated.

"Since your new...why don't we show you around some more, like the dorm and stuff. Take your hands off Jaden for the rest of the day" Syrus tried to lighten up the mood.

"N-no I-it's okay, I prefer staying with J-Jaden" Chazz said through his overwhelming nervousness and Jaden's back.

"Oh, Chalice! Why not! I bet you would make great friends no time! Go ahead! Your not always this shy, if you clutch to my shirt any stronger you'll put a hole in it!" Jaden said rubbing off Chazz and pushing him towards the brothers.

"Yeah! Zane and I could show you around the dorm Let's go!" Syrus grabbed Chalice's hand and lead him in the direction of the dorms stealing a quick smirk towards his brother.

Zane gently kissed Chazz on cheek as they walked away "No need to be scared of us, we won't do anything terrible to you" he noticed Chazz's very nervous demeanor but smirked right back at his little brother.

Chazz was on the verge of fainting, Syrus was -holding his hand-, Zane -kissed his cheek-! Syrus tightened his grip around Chalice's gloved hand and the cross dresser responding by doing the same and smiling. He gave off a happy look when Zane briefly touched his free hand, surprisingly both blushed every time they saw him with such sweet expression. 'How much longer till they found out? Did he want to leave? Why hadn't he done this sooner if he could have gotten this treatment from both of his loves?' where all Questions that resounded through his mind.

All of them went to the dorm and passed by Prof. Crowler it's they where leaving the common area and neared the entrance of the male dorm " oh! You boys are taking a girl here with you? Make sure she's out by 7:00 Truesdale"

The brothers just nodded in response while Chazz got progressively more and more nervous.


End file.
